Kuroko no Birthday
by Val Estrwel
Summary: Recueil d'OS se concentrant sur le personnage de Kuroko, et plus particulièrement son anniversaire vécu avec chacun des personnages.
1. Vers Akashi

Kuroko no Birthday

**Genre** : Slash, Romance, Fluff

**Description** : Recueil d'OS se concentrant sur le personnage de Kuroko, et plus particulièrement son anniversaire vécu avec chacun des personnages.

**Disclamer** : Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Paring/Couple** : AkaKuro, KagaKuro, KiseKuro, MuraKuro, AoKuro (pas de MidoKuro, il est réservé à Takao X))

**Note** : Ces OS n'ont aucun réel scénario, _it's just for fun!_

Hello les gens (^-^)/ !

Pour ce merveilleux événement qu'est l'anniversaire de notre adoré Kuroko, j'ai décidé de lui consacrer un petit recueil en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;). Je publierai la suite en fin de soirée ou au pire demain.

(Ndat à la fin du deuxième chapitre)

Tadam ! Pour le premier OS, ce sera du **AkaKuro **

* * *

« Tu es en retard Tetsuya. », reprocha Akashi irrité.

Cela faisait environ plus de quinze minutes que le jeune homme patientait sur la grande place. En plus qu'il détestait attendre, ce retard avait provoqué un chamboulement dans l'emploi du temps que le roux avait minutieusement préparé. Une légère pointe de compassion traversa Akashi quand il vit la respiration saccadé de son compagnon, son dos courbé et ses mains reposant sur ses genoux mais qui se noya aussitôt dans l'amertume. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'a empêché d'être à l'heure ? demanda Akashi avec un sourire inquiétant.

Kuroko essaya de reprendre son souffle. Ses cheveux bleus étaient en bataille tandis que son gilet dévoilait une partie de son épaule, accentuant son apparence négligée. Lui qui voulait paraître présentable devant son petit ami, c'était raté. Sa course l'avait épuisé. Il balbutia péniblement :

« Uuh... Excuse-moi... Hhh.. Akashi-kun...

\- Des excuses ne suffiront pas à te pardonner, répliqua Akashi. Je déteste me répéter, pourquoi es-tu en retard Tetsuya ? ».

Kuroko tressaillit et évita son regard. Son petit ami remarqua naturellement que ce dernier cachait quelque chose, la pointe d'irritation s'était maintenant transformé en début de colère.

« Tetsuya ? », sourit sombrement Akashi l'incitant à avouer.

Alors Kuroko après une brève hésitation se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de Akashi, puis se retira.

« Ça te va ? », murmura Kuroko dont les joues étaient en feux.

Le roux caressa du bout des doigts l'endroit où quelques secondes à peine s'étaient déposé les lèvres de son amant.

« Pense-tu vraiment que cela va me contenter ? ».

À ces mots Akashi empoigna la nuque du bleuté, l'attirant brusquement et prit sauvagement possession de sa bouche qui s'était ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Les nombreux passants présents dans cette rue commerciale prisée lançaient des œillades gênés, horrifiés ou les ignoraient complètement. Akashi rompit ensuite l'échange comme si de rien n'était. Quant à Kuroko, auparavant rosé était maintenant devenu cramoisi. Il marmonna encore troublé :

« Tu ne détestais pas les démonstrations d'affection en public ?

\- Je les déteste, répondit instantanément Akashi. Mais pourtant avec toi, je n'arrête pas d'enchaîner les actions incohérentes dont je trouvais autrefois si futiles et méprisables. Tu es mon unique exception Tetsuya. ».

Kuroko acquiesça n'ayant pas réellement saisi le sens de ses mots. Néanmoins, il avait compris une chose : l'amour que lui portait Akashi envers lui et c'était plus que suffisant.

« Nous avons perdu assez de temps, déclara le roux en regardant sa montre. La prochaine séance est dans dix minutes. ».

Akashi commença à marcher vers le cinéma sans se soucier si son petit ami le suivait ou non. Il se retourna en se remémorant la raison de leur rendez-vous et déclara d'un ton détaché :

« Joyeux anniversaire Tetsuya. ».

Kuroko qui n'avait jusque-là pas bougé à cause de la rapidité de son partenaire, le rejoignit rapidement un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.


	2. Vers Kagami

**Paring** : Kagakuro

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire Kuroko-kun ! lança joyeusement Riko. Tiens voilà un cadeau de Hyuga et moi.

\- Merci beaucoup, s'inclina Kuroko en prenant soigneusement l'objet inconnu emballé d'un beau papier rouge qu'on lui tendait.

\- Oh ! Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! fit Koganei. Mitobe l'a choisi avec moi. Il te souhaite aussi un joyeux anniversaire. ».

Les joueurs de Seirin continuèrent un par un à donner un présent au joueur fantôme qui malgré son visage neutre était reconnaissant. Tout cela bien sûr sous les yeux ébahis de Kagami, la bouche grande ouverte en retrait depuis tout à l'heure, il se cachait derrière le mur à l'entrée du lycée. Et merde ! Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu que c'était l'anniversaire de Kuroko ?!

« Eh Kagami ! », interpella Hyuga

Le capitaine avait facilement détecté la présence du joueur notamment à cause de sa grande taille et son animosité qui faisait fuir les autres élèves en le voyant. Celui-ci sursauta à l'entente de son nom, et mit précipitamment l'index contre sa bouche lui intimant de se taire. Qu'est-ce que fabriquait encore ce Bakagami ?

« Quelque chose ne vas pas, Hyuga ? demanda la coach intrigué devant le visage froncé de son ami.

\- Regarde, pointa du doigt Hyuga en direction de son kouhai qui agita les bras en signe de traitrise.

\- Que fait encore ce Bakagami, fit Riko fatigué et habitué de la stupidité du joueur.

\- Tu crois qu'il a oublié l'anniversaire de Kuroko ? mis en hypothèse Hyuga.

\- Mais quel idiot ! », s'indigna la jeune fille persuadée que c'était le cas.

Un peu plus loin, Kagami n'arrêtait pas de faire des gestes pour que ses deux ainés regardent ailleurs, il allait sinon se faire repérer.

« Bonjour Kagami-kun, fit une voix à sa droite.

\- Ahh !

\- C'est assez blessant d'être salué ainsi, continua son coéquipier impassible.

\- Arrête d'apparaître soudainement d'abord, soupira Kagami les nerfs à vif.

\- J'étais là depuis cinq minutes tu sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt ?! s'écria Kagami, ses joues rougissaient d'embarras.

\- Mais tu paraissais tellement pris dans ta discussion mentale avec Hyuga-san que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. », s'excusa impassiblement Kuroko.

À ce moment-là, le joueur ace de seirin voulu s'enterrer dix pieds sous terre tellement il était mort de honte. Il s'agenouilla un moment la tête contre ses genoux puis finit par se lever devant l'expression interrogatrice de son partenaire. Kagami avait retrouvé un visage sérieux teinté d'un soupçon de peine. D'un naturel franc, il se décida à lui dire la vérité, il n'arriverait pas à lui mentir. Pourtant, sa voix se fit très légèrement tremblante lorsqu'il l'annonça, imperceptible à son grand soulagement. Le roux eut peur de la réaction de son partenaire et boyfriend, il avait peur de voir apparaître de la tristesse ou de la déception.

« Désolé, je ne savais que c'était aujourd'hui ton anniversaire. »

Kagami avait baissé les yeux attendant son sort. Lorsque Kuroko prit la parole, il se maudit davantage quand il vit la mine sans reproche, ni peine de son petit ami.

« C'est pour ça que tu faisais cet tête, sourit le bleuté. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il sincèrement. Pour l'instant, souhaite-moi juste un « joyeux anniversaire ».

\- Joyeux anniversaire. », répondit Kagami.

Sa gorge était étrangement sèche et son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal à mesure qu'il regardait le sourire de Kuroko s'élargir.

« C'est bientôt l'heure Kagami-kun. Nous devrions nous dépêcher d'y aller. », conseilla sagement Kuroko. Kagami-kun ? ».répéta-t-il voyant son camarade toujours statique.

Quelques secondes défilèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'adresse le moindre mot. Autour, des élèves s'empressaient d'entrer dans le bâtiment, et leur nombre baissa petit à petit. Kagami serra faiblement ses poings et se mordilla la langue. Kuroko ne perçut pas ses actions car tout de suite après son petit ami s'exclama l'air habituel :

« Vas-y en premier, je te rejoins. ».

Une seconde de plus passa.

« Très bien, déclara Kuroko. Ne sois pas en retard. ».

Le bleuté se mit donc en route. Dès qu'il disparut du champ de vision du roux, son sourire apparent s'évanouit. Kuroko s'était-il douté de quelque chose ? Il ne l'espérait pas. Mais Kagami savait qu'il était un mauvais acteur et que son petit ami était très observateur. Tous ses phrases lui avaient paru si fausses. Il relâcha une longue expiration puis se dirigea vers la sortie de l'école.

* * *

« Hein ? Kagami est absent ? fit le capitaine surpris.

\- Oui, confirma Kuroko.

\- Tu n'étais pas avec lui ce matin ? demanda Riko perdu.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait me rejoindre mais il n'est pas venue. », confia le joueur fantôme.

Riko et Hyuga remarquèrent le ton quelque peu peiné. Mais quel Bakagami ! pensèrent les deux sempais. L'équipe essaya de remonter le moral de leur ami mais bien que Kuroko s'amusa des différents moyens de torture que prévoyait le coach à son retour, des suppositions plus débiles l'un que l'autre sur la raison de son absence, et même des blagues encore plus vaseuses d'Izuki, il ressentait un manque. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

L'entrainement prit fin et chacun s'apprêter à rentrer chez soi. Kuroko reçut de derniers ébouriffements et frappes suivi d'un bon anniversaire. Il remercia profondément ses amis. Continuant sa route seul pour se restaurer en milk-shake à la vanille, il alluma son portable et vit un nouveau message.

**De** : Kagami Taiga

**Sujet** : Tu as fini ?

Tu pourrais venir chez moi après l'entrainement ?

Son cœur rata un battement. Était-il en train rêver ? Si c'était le cas, il souhaita qu'on ne le réveilla pas pendant un moment.

Pris d'une soudaine euphorie, il couru plus vite qu'il ne le pouvait à l'immeuble de Kagami et se retrouva avec un nouveau record de temps devant l'entrée. Le cœur battant, il tappa le code puis s'engouffra dans l'allée puis appuya sur le bouton d'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Il entra haletant et toucha le numéro de l'étage.

Alors que l'ascenseur débutait sa montée, l'adolescent se souvint d'un léger oubli. Le bleuté avait été si pressé qu'il avait oublié de lui répondre ! Il jura contre son étourderie et se mit à écrire mais l'ascenseur était déjà arrivé à destination. Kuroko sortit en soupirant. Tant pis. Il sonna timidement à sa porte puis entendit au loin des bruits de pas se rapprocher précipitamment. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Kagami vêtu d'un tablier blanc sali par endroits de petites taches. Kuroko esquissa un sourire à la vue, il avait toujours trouvé son petit ami mignon ainsi. Quant à Kagami, son visage s'était illuminé et il l'invita à entrer.

La pièce était comme à son souvenir spacieuse et moderne, il y régnait une ambiance calme et paisible que le bleuté appréciait particulièrement. Kuroko sentit une bonne odeur attirante. Il retira ses baskets puis suivi Kagami vers la source de cette senteur agréable. La lumière couchante du soleil donnait de beaux reflets orangés à l'atmosphère du salon. Kuroko fut un instant ébloui mettant sa main devant son front, il releva les yeux et aperçu Kagami souriant et rougissant sans pudeur, il recula une chaise de la table où s'entreposait de nombreux plats dont la présentation n'avait rien à envier des plus grands restaurants. Kuroko s'assit timidement sur la chaise proposée, le roux fit de même s'installant en face de lui. Le bleuté remarqua son expression s'assombrir ou peut-être étais-ce à cause des ombres envoyés par les rayons lumineux ?

« Voilà, commença Kagami. Je voulais encore m'excuser d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. ».

Pourquoi paraissait-il s'en vouloir autant ? se demanda Kuroko. Il avait pourtant été sincère lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Le voir déprimé, le lui fit également mal au cœur.

« Je ne suis pas le petit ami parfait, reprit Kagami. Je réfléchis pas beaucoup et le basket me prend toute ma tête. Donc, il se pourrait qu'à l'avenir je recommence ce genre de merde. »

Le roux inspira puis enchaîna :

« Mais malgré tout ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime ! ».

La respiration de Kuroko s'était arrêté, et étrangement il eut envie de pleurer.

« Je sais que ça fait égo— Eh ! Mais pourquoi tu te marres ?! », rugit Kagami.

Son petit ami riait aux éclats essuyant des larmes naissantes. Et bien que le roux fût émerveillé à la vision rare qui s'offrait à lui, il en était resté quand même vexé.

« Excuse-moi Kagami-kun, s'excusa Kuroko toujours quelque peu hilare ce qui eut pour effet inverse d'énerver davantage son coéquipier. J'avais cru un instant que tu avais l'intention de rompre.

\- Quoi ?! fit incompréhensiblement Kagami.

\- J'avais prévu de te frapper si c'était le cas. », confia Kuroko enthousiaste.

Le sourire de son petit ami fit frissonner Kagami. C'était qu'il pouvait être effrayant parfois. Il eut l'impression d'avoir été battu et lâcha :

« Je ne suis pas encore assez stupide pour décider de te quitter.

\- Oh alors, tu le seras un jour ? », interrogea innocemment Kuroko.

Mais Kagami avait un sixième sens, son sang s'était glacé à l'entente de sa voix, et il avait compris instantanément le sens derrière ses mots.

« Non ! Jamais ! répondit impatiemment le roux.

\- Je l'espère, sourit Kuroko. Sur ce, bon appétit. »

Kagami observa avec amusement son petit ami s'empiffrer rapidement avec pourtant une très grande classe. Il était tombé amoureux d'un petit démon au visage d'ange. Et malgré tout, il ne regrettait en rien. Pire ou mieux, il l'aimait plus chaque jour qui passait. Le roux s'aperçut qu'il était en train de le fixer depuis de bonnes minutes. Il prit une bouchée de pâtes. Ouah, il s'était surpassé.

* * *

**Note** : Ah, le pouvoir de l'amour !

Vive les petites fleurs, les nuages tout mignons, Mister soleil ! Vivons tous dans le monde des bisounours ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ !

Faites pas attention, je suis juste en train de délirer, dans ma période guimauve tout plein 〜(￣▽￣〜).

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé (*≧ω≦)ﾉ ?

Ça m'impressionne que j'ai pu réussir à écrire autant (oui c'est beaucoup pour moi T_T) sur le KagaKuro alors que je ne suis pas réellement fan de ce couple même si je l'apprécie beaucoup ! Le pire c'est que j'adore Akashi (c'est un de mes perso favoris !) alors que je n'ai écrit qu'une page -_-... C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sans vraiment avoir de scénario en tête, pour ces OS, j'ai fait au feeling (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ.

Si vous n'avez apprécié ne serait-ce qu'un peu et/ou passé un agréable moment, j'en serais plus qu'heureuse ＼（＾▽＾）／ !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Vers Kise

**Paring** : KiseKuro

Hey ! Désolé pour retard (il n'y a que la nuit où je peux écrire...)(J'ai envie de dormir T_T).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

De grosses gouttes tombaient abondamment du ciel noir. Kuroko se demanda comment il allait rentrer. Son parapluie avait disparu lorsqu'il était allé chercher au konbini son dîner de ce soir. Ses parents étant absents.

La pluie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, au contraire on aurait dit qu'elle redoublait d'intensité à chaque seconde. Heureusement qu'il avait rapidement atteint à sa sortie un restaurant en face couverte à l'entrée par un solide paravent. Il ne pouvait cependant pas rester toute la nuit non plus. Prendre un taxi reviendrait trop cher, il n'avait de toute façon pas assez d'argent. Tandis qu'il cogitait à différentes solutions, le bleuté entendit une voix l'interpeller.

« Kurokochi ! »

Il vit alors sa solution. Le joueur ace de Kaijo munis d'un parapluie bleu marine s'approchait vers lui avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Bonsoir Kise-kun, s'inclina poliment Kuroko. Pourrais-tu partager ton parapluie avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! se réjouit Kise mettant le parapluie au milieu d'eux. Allons-y !

\- Merci Kise-kun. », remercia Kuroko avec un sourire.

Le blond était heureux de la tournure des événements.

« Kurokochi, qu'est-ce tu faisais là si tard ? demanda Kise.

\- J'étais venu acheter des œufs, répondit Kuroko en élevant le sachet en plastique dont transparaissait une boîte grisée.

\- Tu n'as pas encore mangé ? Il est déjà vingt heures.

\- Oui j'étais en train de m'entraîner au basket et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Cela te ressemble bien.

\- Et toi, Kise-kun ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Ah, comprit le blond moins emballé. Rien de spécial, je traînais. ».

Le joueur fantôme sut qu'il mentait et lança un regard examinateur vers le sac blanc que tenait Kise. Un « _Godiva_ » (1) en police or était marqué au centre. Kuroko avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, en tout cas il était sûr que ce devait être une marque de luxe mais n'étant pas de nature curieuse, il ne dit rien.

Kise continua à parler de tout : des futurs matchs, du coup qu'il avait reçu de son capitaine, de l'entrainement épuisant mais amusant... Kuroko se surprit à ne pas trouver cela désagréable de passer du temps en sa compagnie, au contraire.

* * *

« Tu es en fait très maladroit Kise-kun. ».

Les deux adolescents mouillés jusqu'au os avaient réussi à trouver abris sous un pont où des chemins de fer passaient. Le blondinet s'était auparavant malencontreusement pris le pied dans une embouchure puis avait lâché la manche du parapluie qui s'était ensuite envolé.

« Désolé Kurokochi. Comment va-t-on faire pour rentrer maintenant ? se lamenta Kise désespéré. Si j'attrape la crève, Kasamatsu-sempai va encore me frapper.

\- Oui, il vaudrait mieux pour l'instant rester là.

\- Je vais appeler mon manager du boulot, il voudra peut-être bien nous ramener. ».

Kise s'adossa au mur et alluma son portable. Son visage se crispa d'effroi.

« Je n'ai pas de réseau ! s'écria le blond.

Kuroko regarda également l'écran de son téléphone.

« Moi non plus. Les lignes doivent être perturbées par l'orage. »

Kise glissa contre le mur et atterrit sur le sol abattu. Ses cheveux dorés dégoulinaient par terre, s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements qui le collaient à la peau. Le blond avait la tête était baissé et les genoux repliés, il croisait les gras tentant vainement de se réchauffer. Son corps glacé commençait à trembler.

Le joueur fantôme s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Il entoura le cou de Kise avec son écharpe qu'il partageait désormais avec lui.

« Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade pour ton shooting de demain. », déclara le bleuté en se frottant les mains.

L'expression surprise du blond se renforça.

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai un shooting demain ?

\- Tu m'en as parlé tout à l'heure, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? ».

Kise se rappela approximativement qu'en effet il l'avait fait. Il était assez touché de voir que le bleuté l'avait écouté.

« Kurokochi ! s'élança-t-il vers son ami, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Kise-kun... articula Kuroko. Tu m'étouffes... et tu es lourd...

\- C'est méchant. », pleurnicha Kise en s'écartant légèrement.

Kuroko soupira et lui prit sa main qu'il tint et mit à l'intérieur sa poche de manteau. C'était chaud.

Sa bonne humeur récupérée, Kise se cala près de lui et de sa main libre pencha la tête de Kuroko sur son épaule.

« Pour te remercier, dit le blond.

\- Merci, répondit Kuroko, même si je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. ».

Kise sourit.

* * *

Les gouttes frappaient toujours si intensément sur le sol mais cela ne dérangeait pas le blond. Il admirait à coté de lui le bleuté qui avait finit par s'endormir. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait l'observer d'aussi près et aussi longtemps. Ses cheveux bleu clair étaient redevenu secs même si quelques pointes encore persistaient à rester humides. Ils sentaient une odeur plaisante de pluie. Ses traits étaient détendus, sa respiration presque imperceptible était lente et régulière. Il aurait pu le contempler éternellement.

« J'aimerais que cette pluie ne s'arrête jamais. », chuchota-t-il.

Le joueur fantôme gémit, ses yeux papillonnaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura Kuroko en étouffant un bâillement.

Kise ne savait pas pourquoi il commençait à être anxieux. Il n'avait pourtant commis aucun crime.

« Oh rien, je pensais simplement que j'étais content de t'avoir avec moi. ».

Il n'avait pas réellement menti. Il redoutait par contre de la réaction de son ami. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient fixé sur lui.

_Plic ploc, ploc ploc, clap, plic plic, clap..._

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être avec toi. », sourit Kuroko.

Kise perdit tous ses moyens. Il oublia ses principes, la limite à ne pas franchir, toutes les mauvaises raisons qu'engendrait son acte et l'embrassa.

Un train passa au-dessus d'eux.

* * *

« Aïe ! Kurokochi, j'ai toujours mal au ventre, se plaignit Kise en massant l'endroit douloureux.

\- Cela t'apprendra à m'embrasser soudainement, répliqua indifféremment Kuroko en s'éloignant.

\- Eh attends-moi ! Je me suis déjà excusé ! ».

Le bleuté l'ignora continuant son chemin seul.

La lune brillait fortement dans la nuit éclairant la ville silencieuse. La pluie avait cessé depuis peu et les deux adolescents étaient sortis de leur cachette.

Le blond rattrapa son partenaire.

« Tu m'en veux autant ? interrogea Kise attristé.

\- Évidemment, répondit fermement Kuroko. Tu devrais arrêter d'être si tactile avec tout le monde.

\- Je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui ! », protesta le blond.

La pensée que son ami l'imaginait ainsi le blessa.

« Alors pourquoi ce baiser ? questionna Kuroko.

\- Parce que je t'aime !

Le joueur fantôme se figea. Cette possibilité lui avait effleuré l'esprit pendant une seconde mais il l'avait tout de suite rejeté. Le top-modèle était beau et populaire, pourquoi l'aimerait-il lui ? Il était banal et avait peu de présence. Tout son opposé.

« Kise-kun, tu ne devrais pas dire ces choses à la légère, finit par dire Kukoro. Je ne t'en veux pas alors—

\- Est-ce si difficile de me croire ? coupa Kise amer. Cela te paraît-il si inconcevable ? ».

Les paroles se cassèrent dans un silence inconfortable. Les pupilles dorés du blond s'étaient baissées, noircis par l'absence de lumière. Son comportement était puéril, il le savait. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'excuse avant que son ami ne le déteste vraiment. Il racontera que c'était encore une stupide blague de sa part. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Non. ».

Kise reporta vivement son regard devant lui. Le murmure avait été faible, doux et bref, semblable à une brise. Avait-il rêvé ? Il distingua le visage de Kuroko se colorait, ses yeux étaient fuyants. Une étincelle d'espoir naquit en un Kise qui rayonnait à présent.

« Je dois y aller. »

Pour cette fois, il allait le laisser s'enfuir.

Le blond aperçu alors l'horloge installée à la place du parc. Minuit pile. Parfait.

« Kurokochi, joyeux anniversaire. », souhaita Kise en tendant le sac blanc.

Le bleuté était confus. Il remercia son amie avec un mélange d'étonnement et de joie.

* * *

**Voici un partie de la première version que j'avais écrite (je trouvais dommage de l'effacer, elle fait un peu comme une suite alternatif ;)) :**

« Donc ne tu n'as pas détesté ça ? taquina Kise en attendant sa réaction.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. », répondit Kuroko stoïque les joues pourtant rougissantes.

Puis comme la première fois, Kise tomba une seconde fois amoureux et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur celles du bleuté. Le blond se releva heureux et en même temps surpris de sa témérité. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son ami, il se dit que cela avait été une très mauvaise idée.

« Apparemment, tu veux vraiment que j'essaye ma technique (2) sur toi, fit Kuroko craquant ses doigts.

\- Ahh ! Non ! Kurokochi ! Je m'excuse ! s'était écrié le blond mettant ses deux mains devant lui pour se protéger.

Le geste fut inutile, le coup était déjà parti.

* * *

(1) _Godiva_ : marque de chocolat.

(2) Fait référence au ignite pass de Kuroko.

**Note** : J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre de Kise. J'espère qu'il ne paraît pas OOC. Je voulais transmettre un Kise autre que "le mec gentil et beau".

Dans l'épisode spécial de la saison 1, il était montré d'une manière nonchalante, arrogante ou dit positivement avec une grande confiance (clin d'oeil à Shoichi ;)) et j'avais encore plus apprécié le personnage. J'ai toujours eu des tendances et goût bizarre, par exemple j'adore Haizaiki xD. J'ai même écrit un début de fanfic sur lui (je ne sais pas si je en vais en faire un OS ou une fic longue).

Comme il est déjà tard et que je commence tôt demain (enfin aujourd'hui), je m'arrête là et vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée ou nuit ^^/

**Edit** : J'ai remarqué après m'être couchée que j'avais oublié d'écrire une partie -_-. Désolé si la fin vous donne une impression bâclée.

**P.S. (inutile)** : j'ai lu une étude de pourquoi s'embrassait-on. Vous vous ne vous êtes jamais posé la question ? Moi non plus jusqu'à que j'écrive sur Kise (ne me demandez pas raison de comment ça m'est venue xD). Si on regarde d'un point de vue purement scientifique s'embrasser est une action inutile.

Et bien en fait si, et la raison est vraiment... logique mais assez triste je trouve. En résumé, les femmes qui sont plus sensibles aux odeurs et aux goûts jaugeraient leurs compagnons sur ça. Bien sûr, cela sert aussi à renforcer la relation et/ou exciter avant l'acte.

Vous savez je suis comme ses gamins qui veulent trop savoir comment fonctionne un tour de magie mais quand ils le découvrent sont assez (pas déçu) mais indifférent, toute la magie a comme disparu.

La vie est un mystère qui mérite d'être préservé 8D !


End file.
